Illyra Romaine
Illyra Romaine --35, Lieutenant of San Francisco, Elemental Bonded Background Originally of polish American extraction Illyra chose to follow in her father’s path into a career in law enforcement, over his strenuous objections. Ever since she was a child she’s dreamed of being a cop, of following in her fathers footsteps despite his opposition. Nicolas never wanted Illyra to do anything more dangerous than join the junior varsity soccer league. He said police work was too rough for any woman even though she never fit into any of his stereotypes of proper feminine behavior. She ran away from home when she was just barely out of high school after her mother died from complications caused by a deadly combination of diabetes and childbirth. Nicolas wouldn’t allow for an abortion. Illyra joined the San Francisco department and through hard effort she has prevailed in a man’s world, earning the rank of Lieutenant of the Vice Squad in nine years. At the age of 28 she was at top of her chosen profession and untainted by corruption. She was sucked into Astarte's world by a chain of circumstances that had resulted in her being linked to the spirit of a powerful elemental. Astarte had been involved in a number of homicide cases which she claimed to solve with magic. Curiosity getting the better of her she requested an interview with Astarte after looking over her files as she was suspicious over someone claiming to solve crimes that baffle the best investigators using magic. During the interview Astarte was attacked assassins sent by her father. Nothing in Illyra’s experience ever prepared her to deal with the situation she now faced as the disguise fell away from her erstwhile luncheon companion. Astarte quickly dispatched them as a confused Illyra looked on. She was brought out of her daze when one of the assassins grabbed her. Illyra pulled out her gun and shot it only for the bullets to have no affect. It was about to kill Illyra when she was saved by Astarte. After she killed the last assassin the veil returns back into a restaurant. Seeing Atarte’s dark blood, her healing from her wounds, and then using magic to repair her cloths was too much for Illyra and she passed out. When she woke up Astarte explained her war against her father to Illyra. She told her of her suspicions that Ashteroth had infiltrated key levels of local city government. Now that Illyra had seen so much her life was in danger. Astarte offered her full support and protection without restrictions. However formidable as she was, Astarte was but one demon sorceress. Asteroth by contrast commands entire legions. The solution therefore is to recruit her own demonic allies. She had already made the preparations, but it required vast amounts of her personal energies to summon beings whose power could aid her in her struggle against her father. Astarte asked Illyra if she would aid her in generating that level of power. Illyra agreed and the two slept together. Astarte used the energy supplied to her to power a spell to summon the Salamander Karesha. Karasha had no interest in the affairs of demons, but taking a liking to Illyra she agreed to help if Astarte offered her. Astarte refused and blasted her with the rest of the energy she had absorbed causing her to submit. After she left to perform her labors Astarte explained that Karesha wanted to unite with her so that she could experience material pleasures. With nothing left to do but wait the two decided on a more pleasurable way to pass the time. Afterward exhausted Illyra dreamed of Karesha’s exploits. When she woke up she was surprised when Astarte informed her that this was the first time she performed such a summoning. Karesha returned with Tri-Longu and Catsclaw just as she was coming to grips. Tri who Illyra recognized as the girl from her dream instantly noticed that Astarte was a demon and attacked her. Astarte ducks a blow that nearly knocks Illyra over just from the backlash. Astarte tried to explain that she wasn’t Tri’s enemy but she wouldn’t listen. Realizing Astarte bit off more then she could chew Illrya went for her revolver where she noticed that Catsclaw was edging around looking to make her own hasty exit. When she stopped her Catsclaw asked where they were. Astarte warned Tri one more time to stop before subjecting her to a blast of her soulfire. Illyra checked up on Astarte, while she was fine it was close. She accused Karesha of deliberately orchestrating her assassination. Karesha tried to run only to be subdued. Groveling she stated that she only did what was asked of her but Astarte wasn’t buying it. However she calmed down upon realizing that Tri was more dangerous then any of her father minions. Letting Karesha go and much to her surprise she thanked her. Astarte then addressed Catsclaw who wanted nothing to do with what was going on and tried to leave. Only to be stopped by Illyra shooting at her. Before another fight broke out Astarte stepped in. Though Cat was surprised that Astarte had seen one of her kind before she still left. Only to rush back in upon seeing that she was no longer in Almustahl. By this point tri woke up, while still intent on killing Astarte she had at least calmed down enough to talk. Now that everyone had calmed down Illyra and Astarte got dressed so she could explain what was going on. Astarte meant for Karesha to bring her own kind to aid her however she realized that if they were any kind of threat against her father Astarte might’ve brought more trouble than she could chew. She ssked the two to come work for her and unsurpsingly both were skeptical and asked to be sent back. Unfortunately Astarte had yet to master that level of Thaumaturgy. They asked Karesha but it turned out she got them on specific conditions so the trip was one way. She explained that it would be two years before she could send them back. Astarte explained to the two how she transported them to another dimension. Illyra had become Astarte's right hand and primary love interest ever since their first meeting, and the other Furies look to her for leadership and guidance on those rare occasions when Astarte was less Powers and Abilities Commands a fire elemental named Karesha Firestar. History When they arrived in Japan Catsclaw sniffed Natsumi and Miyuki to confirm that two were clean. When Astarte answered that she had already confirmed that they were clean of the taint of demons. Sandra cautioned that not all who serve the demon world do so openly. Astarte replied that they were recommended by Frank. Illyra was the next to join them and pleasantly explained that Sandra and Catclaw didn’t mean any harm and her just creatures of habit. Then much to their surprise she introduced herself as a fellow off duty cop. The conversation was interrupted by Tri-Longu barreling out of the jet her eyes were wild with terror as she stormed down the ramp with a rage that was evidently directed towards Astarte. Attacking Astarte for knocking her out and putting her on the jet in the first place she got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine Later things came to a head when Tri-Longu turned on the tv to watch the Forty-Niners game only to see Soccer. This caused Miyuki to call Frank. While she was somewhat restrained-but-frantic Natsumi was furious demanding that that he pay them double for assigning them to protect such crazy people. As Frank heard the sounds of a commotion in the background Miyuki asked a bit more diplomatically if they could schedule a meeting that day. Miyuki put her cell phone away and winced as Natsume ran her fingers through her partner's hair and fished out tiny glass pieces. Natsumi called out the furies for almost hitting her partner. Catsclaw apologized before going back to trying to calm Tri-Longu as she and Snake continued to argue. Illyra apologized to the two explaining that Tri was from a dimension known Godsworld where they still fight with gladiators in coliseums, and if blood isn't spilled somewhere it doesn't even rate as entertainment. When Snake called Tri out for forgetting her obligation to Arstarte for the many times she saved her. Tri revealed that she didn’t, but she first obligation was her son and she didn’t trust him being left alone with the care of the staff given how many times Astarte’s home had been attacked. When Snake didn’t let up and just said she was being overly emotional even going so far as to question her honor Tri-Longu attacked only to be quickly knocked out. Muriel just heaved a sigh wondering how many times they were going to do this. Ian who had been cleaning and performing maintenance on his weapons stated that it was just force of habit. Illyra agreed before once again apologizing to Natsumi and Miyuki. Catsclaw called out Snake for pushing Tri so hard, but Snake remained adamant stating that her pride would recover. By this point Astarte made her presence known as the commotion had waken her up. She stood there in her very short evening wear, and for the first time her features were fully exposed to view, causing both Miyuki and Natsumi to gasp in dismay, for by her likeness they could tell that she was not entirely human. When Astarte thanked the two for staying up all night watching over them Miyuki informed her how Natsumi had hit it off with Ian. She was shocked into frank incomprehension when Muriel informed her that the weapon he was working on employed technology that hadn’t been invented yet. To the point where she didn’t believe when he told her that it was a phased plasma rifle. Astarte told Miyuki and Natsumi that it would be for the best for them to get some rest. They tried to assure them that they were fine but Astarte insisted. She then invited them to join her Illyra and Snake in taking a morning shower stating that Ian and Muriel were more than capable of standing watch during their absence. While Illyra and Snake were initially jealous Astarte once again insisted and her voice suddenly trembled with a weird vibration in her tone that caused a curious electricity to run up and down the spines of Miyuki and Natsumi. Their objections seemed to melt away and with a final push from Muriel decided to join. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Description She is almost as tall as Astarte and has smoky grey hair hanging down about her shoulders. She also wears a light short-sleeved shirt and a pair of plain cut jeans that hug her hips in an altogether flattering manner. A bright pendant hangs from just above a substantial bit of cleavage. Personality Illyra is a thoughtful and pragmatic individual who has seen death and far worse in the line of duty. Trivia Her twin brother Daniel is in naval intelligence Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies